Matoran Adventures
Chapter 1 Gairon quickly touched down off his hoverboard and ran up to the other Matoran. "Whoa, what just happened?" he said uneasily eying the dead Matoran. "Someone just made off with Katron and killed this guy. I'm gonna call in the Ko-matoran enforcement squad . "But who cares.",protested Aliki, "It was just Katron and whoever that was." Soon, a team of Two Toa of Ice and two Ko-Matoran arrived at the scene on hoverboards. "You called?" "Yeah. An unknown figure just kidnapped on of our Matoran and just killed this guy as-well" "Don't worry, we'll find yer culprit". About an hour later there was too little evidence to reach a conclusion. "We're not too sure at the moment but rest assured, he'll soon be in our grasp. Also, have you heard of the Rusty Mask?" "I know what that is!!!", interrupted Gairon ," That's that club in the city isn't it?!!!" "Sure is. Our band is having a gig there tomorrow. I don't suppose you lot can can come??" "Sure we could!!" Aliki answered. "Cool see ya there!". They then promptly left. Gairon ran up to Aliki. "Hey, what are we gonna do 'bout Katron??" "Ah, who needs him!! "Aliki replied whilst leaving Gairon behind. Almost immediately after he was out of sight, a red being confronted him. Chapter 2 Meanwhile, Toa Ikarki, who had recently turned down an offer to join Toa Imydrex's team, had traveled down to the Fire Kingdom using the one sea bridge to it, only to be captured by the hostile inhabitants. He is currently residing underneath the coliseum chained up in the prisons. "Damn it if only these stupid guards weren't here I'd be able to escape. Wait a minute I'll use my mask!!!" He then activated his Mask of Confusion causing the guards to go loopy and out of control giving him the opportunity to smash through the chains with ice. Soon he was out of his cell walking past all the rogues and misfits in the others cells that the Kingdom deemed unlawful. The Fire Kingdom, though part of the island of Tehktra nui was very much separate socially. They didn't like the Tehktra Nuian mainlanders and they didn't like them, so any 'outsiders' were just captured as prisoners. Ikarki then walked into a dark room where two beings were discussing matters. He made sure that he unseen by the pair just to be safe. "The city needs power, so cut cut off the supply Great Beings damn it!!!" "Fine, fine but the files need to be delivered, the plan must succeed!!" "We must be careful our spies have received a tip that another one wants the city for himself." "Don't you worry he will soon be dealt with , but were shall the delivery point be?" "The Rusty Mask tomorrow, the crowds will make sure we are unseen." "EXCELLENT!!!!" OMMN!!! Ikarki thought, Whatever they're up to I'm gonna find out. He then ran through the prison entrance, swiped from one of the guards what he came to the Kingdom for, ran to the shore ,hijacked a boat and headed for the closest area....the Energy Fields. Chapter 3 Jessaco, a Matoran of Lightning, was working at the Energy Fields fixing the electricity ducts when Ikarki arrived before her. "Wow, a Toa!!! I've never seen a Toa in person before!!! What an honor it is do be in your presence." "Yes, yes, that's all very nice but everybody here is in grave danger!!!" "Grave Danger!!! I'd better warn the others..." "No, we don't want to cause mass hysteria. Anyway I've got a job for you." "For me, Wow!!! I've always wanted to work with a Toa!!" "Well then, today's your lucky day." Ikarki told Jessaco to gather all the Matoran of Lightning and Magnetism who worked at the Energy Fields and take them to a safe refuge. She took them to an underground safe hold and locked the hatch much to the other Matoran's protest and then returned to Ikarki promptly after. "Your orders are complete Toa. Should I return to the shelter with my fellow Matoran?" "Actually, how would you like to go on a second mission for me?" "Would I ever!!!!!" She excitedly replied. "Do you know where the Rusty Mask is???" "Yeah. That's that club isn't it?" "That's the one. I've received some information that possibly a Ta-Matoran..." "A Ta-Matoran?" She interrupted "They're never on the mainland!!!" "Let me finish. As I was saying, a Ta-Matoran should be delivering some vital information for the safety of the city. I'm not sure exactly what the info is, or who it's being delivered to but I need you to hang around and see if anything suspicious is going on." "You can count on me!!!" Chapter 4 "Don't you come a step closer to me or I'll, or I'll..." "Silence fool!!!," Said the red Makuta throwing Aliki into a wall. "What do you know about him???" He slowly advanced toward Aliki. "About who? Hey, don't come any closer or I'll shove this Jousting spear so far up your..." The makuta grabbed the spear and crushed it with the brute force of his Protosteel claw. "The being who captured your friend. What do you know about him??" "I barely got a glimpse of the guy." "This never happened ya here???!!!!!" He then vanished. Aliki rushed up to the nearest Sonic emitter to contact the Ko-matoran enforcement squad. But in the corner of his eye the red Makuta appeared once more. He dropped the emitter and ran. Soon enough the Makuta made his way to the Energy Fields. *** Meanwhile across the city a Toa on a hoverboard was soaring toward the Air & Gravity settlement of Agrav, feeling quite proud of himself and his new Toa body, for this was Toa Katron. Once a small inferior matoran pushed around by even his friends but all this was about to change. Zoruxx had given him all he had even wanted in life. Importance. Now in his gratitude he has been commanded to do three simple tasks all of which he must complete within a week. He is back and is out with a vengeance. Chapter 5 Ikarki gave his luck to Jessaco as she left for the city and prepared to set off himself when suddenly the Makuta swooped in front of him. "I believe you have something that belongs to my Fire Kingdom, Toa." "Back off Akatax! This is rightfully the Tektra Nuians!!! I will protect this with my life if I have to!!!" "Oh really? Lets see about that eh??" He reached out a long spear and pointed it at Ikarki's neck. "Last chance Toa." "Try me." Ikarki replied whilst kicking the spear away in the process of a back flip. "So be it." He leaped toward Ikarki baring his Protodermis claws but Ikarki was too fast. "AAAAARGH!!!!!!!!" He yelled out in fury jumping here jumping there throwing punches here and there, Ikarki barely missing them. Then Ikarki reached out his sword and ran toward the Makuta only to be deflected my his infected Hau. As he was down Akatax picked up his spear and pierced his throat. As Ikarki bled to death, he picked up the item that he had picked up at the Kingdom,spat on him, and left a message within the carcass and made himself toward the Energy Field controls. He smashed them up and rewired the energy ducts leading to the generator and swiftly left. Chapter 6 Toa Katron landed at the Agrav test track and started walking around. The place was deserted. He walked up and found a Sonic emitter of the hook and strewn on the floor. He picked it up and put it to his face. A machine on the other end of the line picked up "Hello you've reached to Ko-Matoran enforcement squad hot line please state your emergency. Press 1 for ...." Katron placed it back and looked around once more. "Hello!!!!! Hello!!!! Is anyone there??" A scientist walked out of one of the large entrances. "Whoever you are, get of !!! You are unauthorized and the track is closed under request by Aliki." "Aliki..." Katron grimly muttered under his breath. Just the mere mention of his name brought great anger upon him. Suddenly his mask began tingling. All of a sudden he was unable to control his movements and picked up the Matoran and flung him into the wall with such force that the wall was dented. "TELL ME WHERE ALIKI IS!!!" "Why,I,I..." His temper was building up and his mask felt more powerful. He punched him in the face so hard that the mask was embedded into his face. "WHERE IS HE!!!!!!" "Clubbing, he's gone clubbi........" The Matoran fell dead on the floor. Katron walked out of Agrav feeling woozy, totally unaware of what had just happened. "All I can remember is the word clubbing. Clubbing, Clubbing. Wait, the Rusty Mask!!! That's where Aliki must be..." After a few minutes rest to re-gain his self control, he donned his board and took off. Chapter 7 Jessaco arrived at the Rusty Mask. She immediately went downstairs and blended in with the dancing crowd. Pretty soon she stopped to see a nervous looking, twitchy Ta-Matoran. She pretended to be dancing and started following him. He went up to a Le-Matoran or Gravity Matoran(she wasn't sure), and they greeted each other and he slipped a message into the recieving Matoran's grasp. He ran up the stairs and she ran after. He ran out off the building and immediately after a large group of Rahkshi arrived. Before she could chase after the matoran the Rahkshi had already trampled over her injuring her . She was just able to make herself to her MVT. After a bit of rest she headed on the road toward Agrav to look for Ikarki. The Matoran jumped on a Hoverboard and headed to the Mud-Flats. From there he took a boat to the mine via the ocean. Once he reached the Miner's Settlement he began to wander. Chapter 8 The place was bustling. Miners of all sorts were walking around with machinery, equipment, tools you name it. The Matoran got out the message he was given and began to read it. As you know, you are now under the Master's control and are now involved in his bidding. You are now protected from my future plan. You must now find the Onu-Matoran of the name Gyvux. He wears the Kanohi Kadin and is rebuilt. He is the owner of the mines and is of great importance that you find him. He is very skilled at mask crafting so he will be the only one able to craft an adequate Olmak. Once you find him, give him the instructions and report back to the Fire Kingdom. THE MASTER ''. "Watch it !!!!" He crashed into a Fe-Matoran. "You watch........Wait, do you know where I could find Gyvux?" "Um, I'm not quite sure myself, but I think I know someone who does. Go to the entrance of the actual Mine and there should be a guard there. He'll probably know where he is." "Thanks"...... "''Idiot."He mumbled under his breath. he headed toward the Mine and as stated a guard was standing at the entrance. "Hey you!!!!" "What!!!!" "Where do ya think your going? The Mine is for miners only!!!!" "I wasn't going to the Mine I was going to ask you something!" "Oh....." "Could you by any chance tell me where Gyvux is currently?" "Just go down that path down there and he should be in that last building." He set off for the building. Chapter 9 The Matoran made his way down the path until he reached his destined building. He tapped the door and said, "Hello? Any one there?" There was no answer. A hand lay itself on the Matoran's shoulder. "AAAAGHH!!!" A friendly looking Onu-Matoran wearing a Kadin stood before him. "Hope, I didn't scare you too much!" "Not a bit." "Good, good. Well I RAHHHHGGGGH!!!!!!!" "AAAAHHHH!!!" "Heh heh. Gotcha again!!!" "Don't do that!!!" "Alright, what can I do for ya?" "Oh right, I have an order to place for an Olmak. I hear you're the best mask-maker this place has got!" "Well I hope you've got a pass from KMES, because otherwise you're unauthorized to receive such a powerful mask." The Matoran filed through the papers handed to him at the club and found a pass. "Here you go. I understand everything is in order." Gyvux checked everything out. "Everything seems to be okay. It'll be done by tomorrow. Will it be collected or delivered?" "Delivered please, to Agrav and address it to Myto , number 18 at block 15." "You got it!!!" He began walking off Gyvux shouted out,"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you one thing" "What's that?" "YARGH!!!!!" "AAAAAA!!!" "Ha Ha Ha! Got you again kid." "Very funny" He ran off. Chapter 10 Jessaco, after being thrown out of her own MVT by a certain crazed Toa, eventually got her ride back and made herself back to the Energy Fields. There she resumed her work. *** A Matoran mailman was coming down to Agrav to deliver a special package to a certain Myto. He arrived at the destined address and soon delivered the package. "Finally, The Master should be pleased with this Olmak." He got into a MVT and headed toward the Fire Kingdom. He put on as a joke whilst driving and looked in the mirror. "Ha, I look like a Toa!!!! What the --..." He somehow accidently activated it and a portal opened up. "Uh oh, this doesn't look good." He quickly drove off. A being stepped out of the portal a began making its way toward the Energy Fields. *** Jessaco began leaving the Fields when she encountered the being. "Oh my Mata Nui!!!! You're me!!!!" The being was an alternate Jessaco. "No, I'm not you!!!! I was just going back to work!!!" The alternate Jessaco reached out to Jessaco to touch her. But the laws of time and space cannot stand one two many paradoxes at once and immediately and maelstrom of energy swirled around the two fusing them together into a Toa. Her mind was completely wiped about the last few days. "Where am I?" Chapter 11 Leresh drove in on his MVT and ran up to Jessaco. "Jessaco, you're a Toa!!!" "Leresh, I'm so glad to see you, I can remember a thing." "Also, there's something I want to tell you and I've always wanted to ask you." "What's that?" "I lov....." BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!! "Hold that thought, my sonic emitter is ringing. Hello?" "Hello. I'm from the KMES island tracking building. Currently we are hiring all Toa to our organization in an effort to rid our city completely of evil. You must report to KMES headquarters ASAP. Over and out" "Sorry Leresh, I've got to go. Lets meet up somewhere later okay? Maybe at Agrav stadium?" Though it wasn't a officially a date, it was an invitation and Leresh (who had always had a crush on her) was over the moon. "Yes!!!!! Of course!!" "I best be going now, see ya!!" Leresh got back into his MVT and headed back to the miners settlement to get ready. "Oh boy, I can't wait!!" He reached into a storage compartment and pulled out a picture of Jessaco. "I have to be brave. I will ask her out at the stadium!!!" *** "So, now you are officially an honorary member of KMES, you will be stationed at the up-coming games. You will find two Toa. One of Iron, and one of Plasma. You will join them and essentially guard the important game between Katron and Aliki." "Aliki!!! He's awesome at Hoverboarding. I love his games!!" "This isn't a free ticket, this is your mission until further notice, understood?" "Yes sir." "A MVT is waiting outside to take you to Agrav." "That's okay, I've got my own." She then headed off to Agrav. Chapter 12 '' 'Read Chapter 29 of Toa Imydrex's Blog' '' A very disgruntled Leresh was driving back to the Miners Settlement in his MVT. "Stupid Jessaco, doesn't care about my feelings" He began mumbling swears to himself and nearly missed a red light. He quickly braked and the force of the stop caused his MVT's compartment to swing open throwing Jessaco's picture onto his lap. Anger welled up within him. "Argh, I can't take this anymore" Without thinking he stepped down on the pedal and sped down the road, ignoring many stoplights. He was soon stopped by a KMES MVT. "Greatbeingsdamnit, what now!!!" The officer came round the the side of the MVT. "Hello officer, what I can do fer you?" "You can take this and to something about it." He handed Leresh a ticket with a fine of 250 Widgets. "What?!!! Please officer, I can't pay this. Sorry, but I've hit some bad times, you know..." "Sorry doesn't cut it. If ya can't pay the fine then don't do the crime!!!" And the officer drove off. Leresh sighed. "I better get down to the mine and make some money. I haven't been at work for a while." He headed for the mine bearing his hefty fine. He parked up front and headed for the entrance. "Whoa, where do ya think your going??" "Whaddya mean, I work here!!!" "Not any more. Boss says you ain't been turning up for work lately and he can't be hiring slackers of the likes of you. So beat it!!!" Leresh decided to head to his home at the miners settlement. He got out his key but for some reason his door wouldn't open. "Stupid door, It won't budge!!! What's this???" There was a note on the door. "'' Note of Eviction. Home-owner: you have missed your last five payments of rent so your house has been repossessed. Do not attempt to open the door as the locks have been changed. Your items have also been repossessed and you are advised to leave the premises ASAP.'' " "Oh that's just great, real great!!!! I can't go home, I CAN'T GO TO WORK, I AM I DEBT, THE LOVE OF MY LIFE IS WITH SOMEONE ELSE,' MY LIFE JUST CAN'T GET ANY BETTER CAN IT???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????!!!!!!!!!!!' pant 'pant''There is one place I can go" He drove to the city and arrived at a bar called ''THE GEARZ. He went in and got a stool up front. "What will it be?" Asked the bar-tender. "Yer strongest Madu on the rocks. I wanna get as drunk as possible." Chapter continued in Tales of Time Chapter 2 Chapter 13 '' ' Read chapter 2 of Tales of Time'' It came about 11:30 and a drunken Leresh made himself to the large bridge from the city to the Mudflats. "I know, I know'' 'Hic' , I did go to, 'Burp, to that tree, taught him a good lesson, '' 'Hic' '' I did!!!" he continued mumbling to himself. A Matoran was looking over the bridge into the water below. "Hey you, Hic, get off my ,Hic, property fool. Whoa pretty colors!!!" Leresh slurred. The Matoran turned, his face and left arm pitted black. "Wait a minute,'' Hic'' ,I know you,Hic, yeh" Leresh barely could stand up and stumbled over some litter. Leresh got up and leaned against the side of the bridge, still shaking. "Wai,wai, wait, hic, don't tell me. Lemme see here" He tried free standing but failed miserably, falling to the floor once more. "Yeah, heh heh, '''Burp. You, you ,your that loser ain't cha??? That guy who messed up in front of everyone, hic. Loser!!!" The matoran came up to him and lifted him up. "Don't you ever mention that moment again, you piggish moron!!! If I ever get that idiot Katron." "KATRON!!! Don't ever say, hic, don't ever say that name. That jerk needs a good, hic, throttling I tells ya" He stumbled backwards and nearly fell off the edge. The Matoran reached out and grabbed Leresh saving him. "Don't you, Hic, Don't you touch me!!! Wha, wha, what happened to yer face?? Its all black 'n' ugly." "Got the infection. Rots you till you die." "Infection, eh? I had an infection once, Hic, it made me itchy heh,heh, Hic." "Too much information." "Too, Hic, tooooooooo, that's,Hic, that's funny!!!" He fell back and hit the ground. He was knocked out cold. The Matoran hauled him away. Chapter 14 Leresh awoke in a dark room, feeling nausea and dizzy having a terrible hang-over. "Oh my aching head, where am I??" He said drowsily. He glanced over to see Aliki swinging on a chair throwing darts at a picture of Katron. The illness had got worse and the blackened parts of him had begun to die. "Wha, what happened to me, whats happened to you??" "Too many questions, most of which have been already answered." "Why have you brought me here?" "Because of your problems." "My problems...What are you saying?" "You've lost your job, your home , your life. But most of all you've lost the love of your life to a superior man." "Katron..." Leresh muttered grimly. "He's a Toa right. You can't compete.....or kill him. So I have a proposition." "I'm listening." Aliki began picking the dying part of his hand with a toothpick. "Lets say you were a Toa. You would be able to impress Jessaco as she too is a Toa. But that's only the start, you would be able to rid the world of your, our enemy, Katron." "And you can to that." Leresh said intently. "That why we're here. Word on the street that this was the very place Katron was created right here." Leresh looked around to see a half destroyed building with abandoned demolition equipment about. "Here?" "In here." Aliki and Leresh looked into the vat of Energized Protodermis. Aliki turned to Leresh. "You ready?" "I got absolutely nothing to loose." The pair jumped in. The vat glew with energy for a few minutes and bright light shone out of the vat. Rather than two beings emerging only one did. The metallic being stood up and announced, "I am Lariki!!!!" To be continued Characters * Aliki * Gairon * Akatax * Leresh * Toa Ikarki (deceased) * 4 Unnamed Agrav residents * The Kanohi Stripes (As part of the ko-matoran enforcement squad) * Katron * Zoruxx * Two unnamed beings * unnamed ta-matoran guards *Jessaco *Toa Imydrex (mentioned only) *Gyvux *Un-named Matoran working for The Master(possibly named Myto) *A KMES officer Trivia *This serial was brought to you by Ids5621 * Ikarki did not specifically choose Jessaco for his mission it was just that she was the first matoran he encountered at the energy fields * Katron is unaware of his true mask power See Also *Toa Imydrex's Blog *Tales of Time Category:Storiescategory:Ids5621